Final Fantasy VII/Manual/PC
FINAL FANTASY VII USER’S MANUAL (Please see the FF7 ReadMe file for additional updated information.) ;Getting Started ;System Requirements ;Computer Final Fantasy VII requires an IBM PC or 100% compatible computer. The minimum CPU speed required is a Pentium 166MHz without a 3D accelerator or a Pentium 133MHz with a recommended 3D accelerator. Your computer must have at least 32MB of RAM. ;Operating System You must have Windows 95 installed in your system. ;Drives Final Fantasy VII can be installed with a Standard or a Maximum install. The Standard install requires 260MB of free uncompressed hard drive space on your computer. The Maximum install requires 460 MB of free uncompressed hard drive space on your computer. You must also have a Quad-Speed or faster CD-ROM drive to play Final Fantasy VII. ;Controls Final Fantasy VII supports Keyboard and/or Joystick controls. Your Joystick must be calibrated and configured through DirectX 5.1 “Game Controller” settings in your Windows control panel. ;Video Final Fantasy VII requires a SVGA DirectX 5.1 compatible video card. DirectX 5.1 is included on your installation CD. You can enhance your gaming experience by utilizing a recommended 3D accelerator. ;Audio Final Fantasy VII will work on any DirectX 5.1 compatible sound card. Your card must be configured to playback digital and MIDI audio. ;Installation of Final Fantasy VII Place the CD labeled “Install Disc” into your computer’s CD-ROM drive. If your computer is “Autorun” enabled the setup screen will appear on your screen momentarily. If the setup screen does not appear you must open the “My Computer” icon on your desktop, click on your CD-ROM drive, then Double-click on the “Setup.exe” icon. You will see the Final Fantasy VII setup screen with 5 options to choose from. The 5 options to choose from are: ;Install Click on the INSTALL to begin installation of Final Fantasy VII. The “Welcome” screen will appear, please read through the text and select either “Next” to continue or “Cancel” to exit without installing. After continuing you will see the “Select Components” screen. If you are unsure or do not have DirectX 5.1 and DirectShow on your system, leave those 2 components checked. If your sound card does not play back high quality MIDI instruments you may want to check the Yamaha box. The Yamaha S-YXG70 software MIDI synthesizer will play back the MIDI music in Final Fantasy VII with proper MIDI instruments simulated in software. If your sound card only supports FM synthesis for MIDI playback it is highly recommended that you install and use the Yamaha S-YXG70 driver. After selecting the components select “Next” to continue on to the setup type selection. The “Standard” installation requires 260MB of free uncompressed hard drive space and the “Maximum” installation requires 460 MB of free uncompressed hard drive space. The “Maximum” setting will offer slightly faster loading times during game play. You will then be prompted for a destination location for where you want Final Fantasy VII installed on your hard drive. The default location is “C:\Program Files\Square Soft, Inc.\Final Fantasy VII” if you want to install Final Fantasy VII in a different location click on “Browse” and change the default setting to your desired location. Next you will choose a Program Folder for Final Fantasy VII. You should continue on with the default unless you want to select a different Program Folder. Final Fantasy VII will now be installed onto your computer ;Install DirectX 5.1 Final Fantasy VII requires the installation of DirectX 5.1 to your computer system. If your system does not have DirectX 5.1 or if you are using any previous versions of DirectX click on INSTALL DIRECTX 5.1 to install or reinstall DirectX 5.1. Your computer hardware will be analyzed for a few moments then follow the onscreen prompts to finish the installation. See the Readme file if you have any problems with DirectX 5.1. ;Install Movie Player Final Fantasy VII requires the installation of DirectShow (included in DirectMedia) to play the fantastic movie sequences in Final Fantasy VII. Click on INSTALL MOVIE PLAYER and DirectShow will automatically be installed onto your system. ;Install Yamaha Software Synthesizer The Yamaha S-YXG70 software MIDI synthesizer will play back the MIDI music in Final Fantasy VII with proper MIDI instruments simulated in software. If your sound card only supports FM synthesis for MIDI playback it is highly recommended that you install and use the Yamaha S-YXG70 driver. Click on INSTALL YAMAHA SOFTWARE SYNTHESIZER to install the S-YXG70 driver, follow the onscreen prompts to continue the installation. At the end of the installation you will have to restart your system for the new Yamaha drive to take effect. ;Exit Click on EXIT to quit the Final Fantasy VII setup screen. ;Playing Final Fantasy VII ;Starting or Continuing Final Fantasy VII After installation you must insert “DISC 1” in your CD-ROM drive before starting or if you are continuing a previously played game. If you are continuing a game from disc 2 or 3 you will be prompted to insert the correct disc before continuing. To start playing go to the program group containing Final Fantasy VII in the Windows 95 start menu and select “Final Fantasy VII”. The intro screens will begin to play, and then the floating credit screen will appear. Press OK to skip to the start screen. At the start screen you will have two options: 1) New Game - Starts a new Final Fantasy VII game. You must have Disc 1 in your CD-ROM before starting a new game. 2) Continue? - This option will let you continue from your previously played game. Press OK to enter to the Save File list. Select the correct Save File from 1-10 and press OK. Go to the Save Game you want to continue and press OK to continue. You will be prompted to insert Disc 1, 2, or 3 if the correct disc is not in the CD-ROM drive. ;Final Fantasy VII Configuration When you first start Final Fantasy VII you will see the “Configuration” screen. This menu screen will detail your current graphic and sound settings. You can change the settings anytime after by selecting it from the Final Fantasy VII program groups in the Windows 95 start menu. Here you will find four tabs to choose from. The four tabs are: ;Current Settings Shows the current settings Final Fantasy VII will run for your game. ;Graphics You can configure your desired graphic setup here. There is a tab labeled “Display”, click on it to choose either your recommended 3D accelerator or Primary Display Driver. The other tab you may choose is “Renderer”, click on it to choose either Software Renderer or 3D Hardware Acceleration, select the one that complements your “Display” setting. You may also select the Display resolution with 3 options. If you are using the software renderer, select 320X240 (Full Screen), 640x480 (Quarter Screen) or 640x480 (Full Screen). If you are using a recommended 3D accelerator, select one of the two 640X480 settings. The Quarter Screen option will run slightly faster than the Full Screen option but you trade off by having a smaller viewing area. The area on the right shows the Direct3D features that your PC supports. Do not be alarmed if your settings do not support all the 3D features. You can still play Final Fantasy VII fine without some features. See the Readme file for 3D card troubleshooting. ;Sound The sound driver setting should be automatically configured to your sound card. Press the test button to hear if your sound card is working properly. If you do not hear anything, change your sound driver to match your sound card. If your sound card supports stereo sound you can reverse the left and right channels by checking the “Reverse Speakers” box. ;MIDI Your MIDI driver should be automatically configured. If you want to change the driver, select the one the matches your computer’s MIDI setting. Your MIDI data should be automatically set as well. Your MIDI data should match your MIDI driver. General MIDI is for all wavetable synthesis cards or any sound card in general. You should also use General MIDI for the Yamaha S-YXG70 software synthesizer. Soundfont MIDI is for Creative Labs AWE sound cards. Yamaha XG MIDI is for XG MIDI-compatible sound cards (NOT for the Yamaha S-YXG70 software synthesizer). ;Controls You can play Final Fantasy VII with the keyboard or a game controller supported by DirectX 5.1. The default keyboard commands all revolve around your Numeric Keypad. The commands are: ;NumPad 2-4-6-8 Directional Movement ;NumPad Enter OK ;NumPad 0 CANCEL ;NumPad + MENU ;NumPad . SWITCH ;NumPad 9 PAGEUP ;NumPad 3 PAGEDOWN ;NumPad 7 CAMERA ;NumPad 1 TARGET ;NumPad 5 START ;Numpad - ASSIST You can also use the keyboard letters to type in names of characters joining your party. The default settings can only be changed while in the menu screen in the game. ;Gamepad/Joystick controls Final Fantasy VII supports any controller that is supported through DirectX 5.1 game controller’s settings. You must calibrate your controller before you start playing Final Fantasy VII. See the Readme file for game controller troubleshooting. The Characters During the game, you will encounter friends and other important characters in the story. However, depending on how you play, you may not be able to befriend some of the characters. The following are the main characters in the game. ;Cloud Strife The main character in Final Fantasy VII. Originally a member of SOLDIER, he is now a mercenary who will take any job. After being hired by AVALANCHE, he gradually gets caught up in a massive struggle for the life of the planet. His enormous sword can cut almost anything into two. ;Aeris Gainsborough Young, beautiful, and somewhat mysterious, Aeris met Cloud while selling flowers on the streets of Midgar. She decided to join him soon after. Her unusual abilities allow her to heal the party, but she seems more interested in the deepening love triangle between herself, Cloud and Tifa. ;Tifa Lockheart Bright and optimistic, Tifa always cheers up the others when they’re down. But don’t let her looks fool you, she can decimate almost any enemy with her fists. She is one of the main members of AVALANCHE. She and Cloud were childhood friends, and although she has strong feelings for him, she would never admit it. ;Barret Wallace Head of the underground resistance movement, AVALANCHE, Barret is fighting the mega-conglomerate Shinra, Inc. which has monopolized Mako energy by building special reactors to suck it out of the planet. Barret depends on brute strength and his “Gun-arm” to see him through. His wife died in an accident several years ago, and he now lives with his daughter Marlene. ;Red XIII Just as his name implies, he is an animal with fire-red fur. But under his fierce exterior is an intelligence surpassing that of any human’s. His sharp claws and fangs make him good at close-range fighting, but other than that, not much is known about him. It’s not even certain that “Red XIII” is his real name. A real enigma. ;Cid Highwind Cid is a tough-talking, warm-hearted old pilot who hasn’t forgotten his dreams. There’s no better pilot by air or sea. He believes that someday he’ll be the first man in space. With his handmade spear and knowledge of machinery, he throws himself into any attack regardless of the danger. ;Sephiroth Even amongst the elite troops of SOLDIER, Sephiroth is known to be the best. His past is locked away in a confidential file held by Shinra, Inc. His giant sword, which only he can handle, has extremely destructive power. Said to have disappeared in a battle years ago, his current whereabouts are unknown. ;Yuffie Kisaragi Although you’d never know it by looking at her, Yuffie comes from a long line of Ninja. She forced herself into the group just to get a ‘certain something’. She’s sneaky, arrogant and “way” selfish. But with her super shuriken and her special skills, there isn’t anyone else you’d rather have on your side in a fight. ;Cait Sith Cait Sith rides around on the back of a huge stuffed Mog he magically brought to life. Megaphone in hand, he’s always shouting orders and creating dopey attacks. When his slot machine attack works, the enemy lines look like an overturned toy box. His hobby is fortune telling, but like his personality, it’s pretty unreliable. ;Vincent Valentine A mystical man, stern and upright while at the same time dark and mysterious. His past connection with Shinra, Inc. is what made him join Cloud and the others. He may seem frail at first glance, but hidden inside his body lurks a fearsome power. ;Field Controls In Final Fantasy VII, you can experience a 3D Field, for the first time ever in the Final Fantasy series. Since you can explore this enormous world in all directions, you will feel as if you are actually in the world, moving around. Dynamic scene cuts and variations in camera angels provide a cinematic experience. Once in the Field, you can enter names, talk with various people in the cities, and play Event Games. ;VIEWING THE WORLD MAP As you proceed in the game, you will come across the World Map screen, as shown here. At the bottom right corner of the screen, a reduced World Map is displayed. In this map, a broad yellow light beam indicates the direction your character is facing and the character’s current location. Dots scattered around the map represent towns, and villages. If you press the START button while the reduced World Map is displayed, it will switch to the enlarged World Map screen. Press START again, and the World Map will disappear from the screen. To display the reduced World Map, press START again. ;ENTERING NAMES As you encounter each character, you will be able to customize their name using up to nine letters. If the default name is acceptable, press the START button to move the cursor to “Select” and push the OK button. To change a character’s name, select a letter using the Directional Buttons and enter each letter using the OK button or type in the name using the keyboard. After a name is entered, select “Select.” If you want to change back to the default name, select “Default.” Press the CANCEL button to backspace and erase letters. ;SELECTING MESSAGES You can occasionally select a response or reaction when you are talking with other characters in the game. Select the response or reaction by using the Up or Down Directional Buttons, then press the OK button. ;SHOPS, INNS, ETC. There are various shops, inns, etc. throughout the world, where you can buy things you need for your next adventure and rest. You can sell extra weapons or items at any shop, except for inns. The following are some descriptions of these establishments. ;INNS If you rest one night at the most of the inns, the HP and MP of all party members will be completely restored. Also, any abnormal status caused during battles will be reversed. The cost depends on the inn. ;WEAPON SHOP Weapons and armor are available. Weapons are specific to each character. (For instance, Gun-arms may only be equipped on Barret.) Armor may be equipped on any character. ;ITEM SHOP A number of items with various effects, such as curative and offensive, are available. ;ACCESSORY SHOP Various accessories are available. Once equipped, they will have various special effects. ;MATERIA SHOP Materia are magic orbs that have a number of positive effects if equipped in weapons or armor. Purchasing Materia is the same as purchasing other goods in other shops; however, it cannot be purchased in bulk like items or weapons. ;BEGINNER’S HALL Located above the Weapon shop in the Sector 7 Slums near AVALANCHE headquarters. It is not a shop, but if you talk to people at the Hall (and listen to Cloud), you will learn many helpful things about playing the game. ;EVENT GAMES Some of the events that take place during your adventure require different controller functions. For instance, there is an event in which you throw barrels at enemies below you. There are other events where you compete, relying on your amount of stamina. Tips may be hidden in messages and screens, so look for them carefully before starting an event. In some cases you will have to complete an event within a certain time limit. If you have to discontinue an Event Game, you can finish the game after saving, or press the START button during an Event Game to pause. ;THE BATTLE SCREEN A typical Battle screen looks like this: 1) Messages during battle are displayed here. 2) Graphics of the party members. The mark above a character’s head indicates that you can now control that character. 3) Graphics of the enemy characters. 4) Press the ASSIST button to display the help window during battle. Descriptions for the selected commands, monster names, etc. are displayed. 5) The names of the party members, with the Barrier gauge and the MBarrier gauge are displayed. If the gauge is hidden behind the Command window, you can bring it to the front by pressing the SWITCH button. At the beginning of the battle, the Barrier and MBarrier gauges are empty, but if you equip a Materia called "Barrier", a magic that reduces the damage sustained by half can be cast. You can fill up the upper Barrier gauge and the lower MBarrier gauge by casting the Magic Spell only once, and the defensive effect will last until the gauges reach zero. "Barrier" works as a defense against the enemy's physical attacks, while "MBarrier" works as a defense against magic attacks. The “MBarrier” is recommended when you fight boss-level enemies. 6) Commands that can be used during the battle. Depending on which Materia is equipped, different commands can be used. 7) The status window shows the current status of the party members. Reading from the left side of the window, you will see: current HP, maximum HP, remaining MP, the Limit gauge and the Time gauge. During battle, numbers will appear above your characters and enemies. White numbers indicate damage, while green numbers indicate recovered HP or MP. Under each character’s HP and MP, there are gauges by which you can immediately find the balance of HP and MP. The gauges will change from their standard full color to red as they become depleted. ;BATTLE FORMATIONS In addition to the normal battle formations, enemies may also appear in the following arrangements. Both your characters and enemies can receive twice as much damage if attacked from behind. ;Pre-emptive Attack Allows you to enter commands prior to the enemy's attack. This formation is favorable to your characters. ;Back Attack An attack from behind – your front defense and your rear defense will be reversed. Furthermore, you will always be pre-empted. A real disadvantage for your characters. ;Side Attack Enemies appear between your characters, allowing you to attack them from both sides. Though you cannot change formations of your characters by using the “Change” command, this formation is advantageous to your characters. ;Attack from Both Sides Your characters are caught in the enemies’ Side Attack. The enemies will always preempt you, and you won’t be able to escape. You won’t be able to attack all enemies with one magic spell, nor can you change formations using the “Change” command. In this formation, your characters are at a great disadvantage. ;ATB (ACTIVE TIME BATTLE) For battles in Final Fantasy VII, the ATB (Active Time Battle) system is introduced. Whether ally or enemy, the character whose Time gauge fills up first is given priority for entering commands. Choose commands in order to best attack or to defend yourself from the enemy. BATTLE COMMANDS The following commands, displayed in the command window, change as you proceed through the game, depending on the characters in your party. ;ATTACK You attack with equipped weapons. You can also fight your allies by selecting them as attack targets. The same applies to the “Magic” command. ;LIMIT The Limit gauge starts filling up with each enemy attack. When the gauge is full, it blinks, indicating Limit Break status. At this point, the “Fight” command changes to the “Limit” command. By selecting the Limit command, the character will be able to perform his or her unique attack called a Limit Break. If the battle ends without using the Limit Break, you can carry it over to the next battle. In this case, the Fight command will remain as the Limit command. The more damage you sustain from the enemy, the faster the Limit gauge fills up. ;MAGIC When you equip magic Materia on weapons or armor, the "Magic" command becomes available and is displayed in the window. Select the magic you want, and select who you wan to cast it on. For instance, if it is attack magic, select the enemy to attack, and if it is curative magic, select one of your allies. The amount of MP consumed is the same whether it is magic that uses the Materia effect of “All” on multiple enemies or a single enemy. (Magic effective on all enemies is indicated by a red arrow next to the name of the Spell.) If magic cannot be cast due to reasons such as insufficient MP, the name of the magic will be displayed in gray. ;ITEMS Items that affect attacks and recovery can be used in battles. Select an item and decide who will use it or against whom it will be used. If it is an attack item, select the enemy. If it is a recovery item, select one of your allies. ;CHANGE This command will appear if you press the left Directional Button at the left edge of the battle command window. With this command, you can change the position of your characters from the front line to the rear. Characters at the rear will incur less damage from the enemy, but their damage to the enemy when attacking will be less. Placed at the front, the effect will be reversed. The changed status will not be carried over to the next battle ;DEFEND This command will appear if you press the right Directional Button at the right edge of the battle command window. If you use this command, damage incurred will be reduced by half until the Time gauge fills up. ;ESCAPE If you hold down the PAGEUP and PAGEDOWN buttons simultaneously, you may be able to escape from battle. Depending on your enemy and battle formations, it is not always possible to escape. ;OTHER COMMANDS As you proceed, you will obtain many Materia. Among them are Materia that will add commands that you can use during battle. For example, there is the “Summon” command, the “Sense” command, and the “Enemy Skill” command. Only characters equipped with the appropriate Materia can use these commands. ;END OF BATTLE Battles end when you have destroyed all your enemies or when all enemies or your characters have escaped. If you win the battle, Gil, items, experience points (EXP), or ability points (AP) which affect Materia growth will be awarded. Their values will vary depending on the type and number of enemies destroyed. ;GAME OVER If all your party members are critically injured or are turned to stone, the game is over. When the game ends, press OK, and you will return to the opening credit screen. Press OK again and you will go to the “NEW GAME/CONTINUE?” screen. If you have saved data before, you can choose the appropriate file to reload and continue the game. However, the data reverts to what it was before the Game Over screen appears (including Gil, EXP, and items obtained.) ;STATUS CHANGES If a character is attacked, his/her status may fall into "abnormal" status, such as listed below. In many cases, abnormal status can be cured during battles using Materia like "Heal" or items like "Hyper". Also, abnormal status will normally disappear after a battle ends. However, "Critical ", "Death", "Fury", or "Sadness" can only be cured using appropriate magic or items. Any abnormal status can be cured if the character rests at an inn. In addition to the following, there are other status conditions that can occur during battles. ;MENU SCREENS ;HOW TO VIEW MENU SCREENS Menu screens can be displayed by pushing the MENU button in the Field screen; they contain the following information. 1) Current status of each party member. Reading from the left: the character's image (face), name, level, current HP/maximum HP, and current MP/maximum MP are displayed. The two gauges to the right indicate what is required to reach the next level or to perform a Limit Break attack. 2) Commands available to you. However, some of the them, such as "PHS" or "Save", can only be used at certain locations. Also, "PHS" and "Materia" commands can be used only after you obtain items "PHS" and "Materia" 3) Total gameplay time and the total sum of Gil the party has. 4) The location of the party. ;MENU SCREEN COMMANDS Ten commands are available on the Menu screen; each explained below. To select commands, use the Up and Down Directional buttons, and confirm by pressing the OK button. ;1. ITEMS This command enables you to use items mainly for recovery and cure, such as "Potion" or "Phoenix Down". If you select this command, the screen shown on the right will appear. If you want to use commands other than "Use", press the CANCEL button, and select the appropriate command. ;Use Choose this command to use items you possess. After selecting the item, select the character on whom the item will be used. Any items that cannot be used will be displayed in gray. Press the PAGEUP or PAGEDOWN button to scroll up and down the list of items. ;Arrange Choose this command to arrange items. Items can be arranged according to the following criteria: ;Key Items Displays important items you currently possess, which will affect your progress in the game. ;2. MAGIC While you are in the Menu screen, you can cast magic for recovery, cure, and check magic like "Summon" or “Enemy Skill”. When this command is selected, the screen shown on the right will appear. If you press the PAGEUP or PAGEDOWN button before you select one of the three commands listed below, other party members can be selected without going back to the menu screen. This applies to other commands, including "Materia", "Equip", "Status", and "Limit". ;Magic Choose this command to use Magic. After selecting the magic, decide upon whom the magic will be cast. Magic Spells available to you are displayed in white while those that cannot be used are displayed in gray. In order to cast each magic, Materia must be equipped on the character’s weapons or armor. Press the PAGEUP or PAGEDOWN button to scroll up and down the list. ;Summon Displays the available Summon magic (summon monsters) and their effects. In order to cast the Summon Magic, Summon Materia must be attached to the character’s weapons or armor. ;Enemy Skill Displays the current enemy’s attacks and their effects. In order to learn the enemy’s attacks, a Materia called "Enemy Skill" must be attached to the character’s weapons or armor. ;Extra Abilities If special abilities have been gained by equipping Materia such as “All”, its effects are displayed. ;3. MATERIA If Materia orbs are inserted into slots in weapons or armor, various abilities become available. Select this command in order to equip Materia or to see its abilities. To equip the Materia, move the finger cursor to the slot in the weapon or armor, and press the OK button. Materia not equipped by other characters are available, so choose the one you want to use and press OK button. To remove Materia, select the slot where it is equipped, and press the MENU button. 1) The number of slots available in the weapons and armor currently equipped on the characters are displayed here. 2) The Ability of the Materia equipped in the slot is shown. 3) Information on the equipped Materia , including the name of the Materia, the level, the AP (Ability Point), the required AP to reach the next level, future abilities, and the effects of the Materia. ;Ability List Abilities given to the character by equipping the Materia are displayed. Available Abilities are shown in white. Abilities shown in gray are not yet available. ;Equip Effects By equipping certain Materia, a character’s Strength, Magic, MAX HP (maximum HP), or MAX MP (maximum MP), may change. If any of these values increase, the increased value will be shown in yellow. If they decrease, the decreased value will be displayed in red. ;AP (Ability Point) The APs (Ability Points) gained up to now for that Materia. APs are gained if you win battles. Materia that is not equipped on weapons or armor (that is, if you just possess it), will not obtain APs. If the AP exceeds the value of "to the next level" shown on the right, the Materia level goes up, and the number of available abilities increases and the effects will be stronger. Most Materia can go up to level 5. 4) Move the finger cursor to "Check" and press the OK button. Commands and Magic available to the character during the battle due to the equipped Materia will be listed. By using "Arrange", un-equipped Materia can be arranged, or all equipped Materia can be removed at once. Also, any excess Materia can be disposed of. Use “Exchange” to switch Materia between all party members, whether they are present or not. 5) Move the finger cursor to the slot for Materia and push the OK button. Materia in your possession (not equipped) and their effects when equipped are displayed. ;MATERIA TYPES Various types of Materia appear in the game. Materia can be divided into five groups based on their Abilities. ;Independent Materia Purple Materia. This enhances the characters' Status, such as maximum HP and strength. ;Support Materia Blue Materia. This Materia shows full effect when used in conjunction with other Materia, such as "All" or "Elemental". Make sure you insert this Materia in linked slots (either slot is OK) when equipping this Materia in a weapon or armor. Insert Command Materia or Magic Materia in the other slot. The effects of these Materia will be enhanced with Support Materia. ;Command Materia Yellow Materia. This will increase the number of commands that can be used during battle, such as "Steal" and "Throw". ;Magic Materia Green Materia. This will enable you to use Attack Magic and Curative Magic. ;Summon Materia Red Materia. This will enable you to cast Summon Magic during battle, in order to call a Summon Monster. ;4. EQUIP This command equips characters with weapons, armor, and accessories. Even if weapons or armor have been acquired, they will not become effective unless equipped. ;Weapons Once a character has equipped weapons, their Attack Power and Attack % Status will change. (To view the Status, choose the weapon currently equipped and press the OK button.) If you have other weapons available to equip, they will be displayed in the lower right box. Select the weapon to equip, and press the OK button. The Status change is shown in two columns in the lower box. The left value indicates the Status of the equipped weapon, while the right indicates the Status of the one you want to equip. Yellow numbers mean that the Status will increase, and red numbers mean that they will decrease. To remove the equipped weapon, select that weapon and press the OK button. ;Armor When a character is equipped with armor, the Defense, Magic Defense, and their percentages will change. Armor equips in the same fashion as weapons. ;Materia slots The number of Materia slots in corresponding weapons or armor is indicated here. The linked slots are for using Support Materia and other types of Materia in conjunction to increase the power of Abilities. ;Materia Growth The growth speed of Materia is indicated. The speed varies depending on the weapons and armor. "Normal" does not change the speed, but "Double" doubles the APs obtained. On some weapons and armor, Materia does not grow at all. ;Accessories Various effects can be gained by wearing accessories. Some accessories change the character's Status. Accessories equip in the same fashion as weapons and armor. ;5. STATUS The current Status of the character is displayed. Press the OK button to display current properties. 1) The current condition of each party member is displayed. Reading from the left are: the character's image (face), name, level, current HP/maximum HP, current MP/maximum MP, and total EXP. Also, there are gauges that indicate required EXP to reach the next level and required Limits to perform Limit Break attacks. 2) Each party member's current Status values are shown here. Reading from the top are: Strength, Dexterity, Vitality, Magic, Spirit, Luck, Attack, Attack %, Defense, Defense %, Magic Attack, Magic Defense, and Magic Defense %. 3) A window listing battle commands available to the character is displayed. 4) Weapons equipped on the character, number of Materia slots, types (colors) of Materia equipped, and accessories equipped on the character are displayed. ;1) ELEMENTS By equipping certain weapons, armor, or accessories, each character can gain special Elemental Abilities useful for both offense and defense. When the character obtains these Elements, the name of each Element is shown in white. The nine Elements are Fire, Ice, Lightning, Earth, Poison, Gravity, Water, Wind, and Holy. ;Attack When you attack enemies who have certain Elements as their weak points, you can give them twice as much damage. On the other hand, if the enemy is resistant to those Elements, you can give them only half as much damage, or in the worst case, the damage may become void or absorbed. ;Attack Effects of Each Element ;Half reduction When attacked by enemies with certain Elements, the damage incurred will be reduced to one half. ;Void When attacked by enemies with certain Elements, no damage will be incurred. ;Absorb When attacked by enemies with certain Elements, the damage will be absorbed and added as your own characters’ HP. ;2) EFFECT Certain weapons and armor provide enemies with abnormal status, or protect you from those abnormal status. If any of the weapons or armor currently equipped has such effects, the name of the abnormal status will be displayed in white. ;Attack When attacking the enemy, in addition to inflicting the usual damage, you can also inflict an abnormal status effect (for example, Poison, Sleep). ;Defense When the enemy tries to cause abnormal status to the character, the attack by the abnormal status effect can be avoided (for example, Poison, Sleep). ;6. ORDER This command is used to change the characters’ positions or to move them to the front or the rear of the ranks. Select the character, and choose the location to move the character (or choose the character to switch places with). To change the character from the front line to the rear, move the finger cursor to the character and double-click the OK button. ;Front By moving your character to the front, Attack Power will increase, and Defense will decrease. Attack Power and Defense against Magic doesn’t change. ;Rear By moving your character to the rear, Defense will increase, and Attack Power will decrease. Attack Power and Defense against Magic doesn’t change. ;7. LIMIT By using this command, you can perform Limit Break attacks when your character reaches Limit Breaks during battles. You can also find out the effects of the attacks. Limit gauges are displayed at the upper right corner, which shows the progress towards the next Limit Break. Initially, you can only use Level 1 attacks, but as you go through a number of battles, the characters will learn higher level attacks. To select an attack to perform, move the finger cursor to "Set" and press the OK button. Then select the "Break Level" shown in white at the bottom of the screen. You will be asked whether you want to change the Break Level. If you want to change it, choose "Yes", and the limit gauge will return to zero; if not, choose "No." To find the effects of the Limit Break attacks, move the finger cursor to "Check" in the screen, and press the OK button. Select the level of the attack you want to check, then select the attack’s name. ;When Your Status is ‘Fury’ or ‘Sadness’ If your status becomes ‘Fury’, the Limit gauge fills up faster and is shown in red. If your status becomes ‘Sadness’, the limit gauge fills up slower and is shown in blue. Abnormal conditions such as Fury or Sadness can be cured with the appropriate items or magic. ;8. CONFIGURATION By using this command, you can change the game system according to your preference. Use the Directional Buttons to select various options, then press the OK button to confirm. ;Window Color Mixing the three colors, RED, GREEN, and BLUE can change the colors of the window background. Press the OK button in order to move the finger cursor to the right window. Use Directional Buttons to select the corner of the box you wish to change, then press the OK button. Change colors using the Right and Left Directional Buttons, and press the CANCEL button. When you have finished changing colors of all four corners, press the CANCEL button again. ;Sound You can adjust the sound and music volume by pressing OK and then the Right and Left Directional Buttons at either the music or sound volume bar. When you have finished adjusting the volumes, press the CANCEL button. ;Controller The controller settings can be changed to Normal or Customize. To choose Customize, press the OK button to display the window, then press the START button. The finger cursor will appear to the left of the buttons in the box. There will be a keyboard column and a controller column, choose the column that matches your control scheme. Select the button command you want to change by using the Up and Down Directional Buttons. Press OK to change the button, then press the keyboard key or controller button you want assigned to that function. Note: If you are using a control pad or joystick, it must be calibrated and configured through DirectX 5.1 game controllers settings. You may not have all the button commands available if you do not have enough buttons on your controller. When you finish customizing your button settings, press the CANCEL to exit. ;Cursor Even after you close the window, the last position of the finger cursor can be stored. ;ATB You can set the time flow during battles to one of the following three options: ;Battle Speed Speed of time flow during battles can be changed. ;Battle Message Message speed during battles can be changed. ;Field Message Message speed in the Field screen can be changed. ;Camera Angle Screen angles during battles can be changed. ;Magic Order When selecting Magic to cast during battles, you can choose between six types (No. 1 through No. 6) of sequences for listing Magic in the window. ;9. PHS Once you have more than three members in your party, two members besides Cloud must be chosen. To do this, an Item called "PHS" is required (except for certain Events). This Item will become available to you during the game. However, members can be switched only in the World Map screen and at Save Points. Switch party members as follows: Select the character you want to remove from your party. Move the finger cursor to the character, and press the OK button. (If you press the OK button again, details on that character will be displayed. However, information on Cloud will not be available.) Move the finger cursor to the other characters. Select the character you want to add to the party, and press the OK button. (If you move the finger cursor to a character and press the OK button twice, details on that character will be displayed.) ;10. SAVE Execute this command at a Save point to save your game contents up to that point to your computer’s hard drive. In the World Map screen, regardless of your location, you can save the game by pressing the MENU button and opening the Menu screen. In order to save the game in the Field screen, move the character to a Save point. A window explaining ways of saving will appear. Close the window by pressing the CANCEL button, and open the Menu screen by pressing the MENU button. Select the "Save" command by using the Directional buttons and press the OK button. Select from Save File 1-10. Use the Up and Down Directional buttons to select the file in which you want to store the saved data and press the OK button. Though only three files appear on the screen, other Save Games will appear if you press the Up and Down Directional buttons. Up to 15 Save Games can be stored in each Save File for a total of 150 individual save games. You can easily e-mail your Save Files to friends by attaching the save file(s) to an e-mail. The Save Files are all located in a separate directory on your hard drive where you installed Final Fantasy VII. For example, if you installed Final Fantasy VII to the “C:\Program Files\Square Soft, Inc.\Final Fantasy VII” directory, your Save Files will be located in the “C:\Program Files\Square Soft, Inc.\Final Fantasy VII\Save” directory. The Save Files are named “SAVE00.FF7” to “SAVE09.FF7,” which correspond to Save Files 1-10. So, if you want to send your Save File 1 to someone, simply attach “SAVE00.FF7” to your e-mail and send it! ;11. QUIT Select and press OK at this option if you want to quit playing Final Fantasy VII. You can also quit during the game by pressing CTRL+Q in the Field Map, World Map or Battle System. You will be prompted with a “Yes or No” option. Choose “Yes” to quit or “No” to play on. ;VEHICLES & MACHINES As you proceed in the adventure, you will be able to travel in a variety of vehicles. By using these vehicles, places not accessible by foot can be reached. Many different vehicles and machines will become available during the game. Instructions on using each vehicle will appear as you use it for the first time. ;CHOCOBO If you have a Materia called "Chocobo Lure", you can catch a Chocobo in certain areas in the World Map screen by walking on the Chocobo’s tracks. Chocobos can move around areas you cannot reach by foot, such as rivers, seas, and mountains (different Chocobos have different abilities). You can get off a Chocobo by pressing the CANCEL button, once you do the Chocobo will run away. You cannot ride the same Chocobo more than once. In order to ride another Chocobo, you must catch one again. Riding a Chocobo is the same as walking except for the use of the CANCEL button. ;CREDITS ;SQUARE CO. LTD. ;Producer Hironobu Sakaguchi ;Director Yoshinori Kitase ;Music Composer Nobuo Uematsu ;Main Programmer Ken Narita ;Character Design & Battle Visual Director Tetsuya Nomura ;Art Director Yusuke Naora ;Image Illustrator Yoshitaka Amano ;CG Supervisor Kazuyuki Hashimoto ;Movie Director Motonori Sakakibara ;Character Modeling Director Tomohiro Kayano ;Battle Effect Director Hirokatsu Sasaki ;Special Magic Effect Director Shintaro Takai ;Battle Stage Director Akira Fujii ;Outside Contractor Coordinator Hiroyoshi Hamada ;Graphic Outside Contractor Art Director Hitoshi Sasaki ;Animation Director Hidetoshi Omori ;Battle Plan Director Yasushi Matsumura ;Map Plan Director Hidetoshi Kezuka ;Map Plan Co-Directors Takeshi Endo Motoharu Tanaka Masato Yagi ;Main Character Modeler Hiroshi Arai ;Battle Programmer Hiroshi Harata ;Character Programmer Hiroshi Kawai ;CD & Movie Programmer Shun Moriya ;Sound Programmer Minoru Akao ;Sound Engineer Eiji Nakamura ;MA & Recording Engineer Kenji Nagashima ;Story by Kazushige Nojima Yoshinori Kitase ;Based on the story by Hironobu Sakaguchi Tetsuya Nomura ;Executive Producers Tetsuo Mizuno Tomoyuki Takechi ;SQUARE SOFT, INC. ;Senior Vice President Yoshi-Hiro Maruyama ;Executive Producers Masahiro Nakajima Randall Fujimoto ;Vice President, Marketing Jun Iwasaki ;Senior Software Engineers Anthony Ignacio Son Ton ;Software Engineers “William” Feng Chen Scott Coventon Jay Fong Kazumasa Fuseya Akintunde Omitowoju Rajiv Patel Yoshinori “Goro” Uenishi ;Graphic Artist Jason Greenberg ;Production Manager Yumi Yoshida ;Associate Producer Akihito Kozu ;Localization Michael Baskett ;Technical Translation Aiko Ito David Jones ;Marketing Kenji Mimura Kyoko Yamashita Lisa Ahern ;Business Development Elaine DiIorio ;Network Administration Sami Zuhuruddin ;Customer Service Rick Thompson Fernando Bustamante ;Quality Assurance Manager Jonathan Williams ;Lead QA Analysts Richard Amtower IV Clayton S. Chan Tymothi V. Loving ;Quality Assurance Sean Camanyag Sissie Chang Mike Givens Stephen A. Holder Andy Hsu Terry Y. Jung Kirk Lambert Vangthonhoua Moua Stanford Ng Robert Smith Takahiro So Jamie Wiggs ;EIDOS INTERACTIVE (U.S.) ;Producer Frank Hom ;Director of Development James Poole ;Quality Assurance Manager Mike McHale ;Lead QA Analysts Corey Fong ;Quality Assurance Clayton Palma Eric Adams Jeremy Hunter John Arvay Matt Miller Mike Gilmartin Mike Schmitt Rudy Ellis Timothy Moore Tom Marx ;VP of Marketing Paul Baldwin ;Product Manager Gary Keith ;Creative Services Director Sutton Trout ;Public Relations Gary Keith Tricia Gray ;Production Manager Jo Kathryn Reavis ;Manual Design Moore & Price Frank Hom ;Special Thanks Charles Cornwall Dave Cox Keith Boesky Mike McGarvey Phil Campbell SQUARE SOFT, INC. ;EIDOS (EUROPE) ;Associate-Producer John Ng ;Director of Development Steve Hickman ;Localization Manager Flavia Timiani ;Marketing Managers Cindy Church - England Sebastien Salinie - France Christian Zoch - Germany Mercedes Rey – Spain ;French Text Localization Corinne Racineux Celine Bellini ;German Text Localization Tetsuhiko Hara Elke Kleinofen ;Spanish Text Localization David Carillo ;Public Relations Steve Starvis - England Sascha Green-Kaiser - Germany Priscille Demoly - France ;INTERMETRICS, INC. Yoji Takenaka Jeff E. England Joseph Alemanni Pål-Kristian Engstad Michael Kelleghen ;YAMAHA CORPORATION Susumu Kawashima Naoyuki Makinose Toshiaki Kaburagi Tad Aoyama Yasunori Ogawa ;SPECIAL THANKS 3Dfx Interactive, Inc. Intel Corporation/Intel K.K. Microsoft Corporation/Microsoft K.K. The Duck Corporation NEC Electronics Inc. ATI Technologies Inc. NVIDIA Corporation Rendition, Inc. 3DLabs, Inc. Creative Labs, Inc. Diamond Multimedia Systems, Inc. Matrox Graphics Inc. S3 Inc. BradyGames Manual